


【翻】bruises伤痕

by thinkinganame



Category: RWBY
Genre: Coping, F/M, Headcanon, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Abuse, Love/Hate, Qrow is trying his best, Therapy, Unconventional Relationship, kind of, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinganame/pseuds/thinkinganame
Summary: His red eyes widen as he notices that her hands shake.当他注意到她的手在颤抖时，他瞪大了眼睛。
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee
Kudos: 5





	【翻】bruises伤痕

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bruises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928334) by [SilverFliesInBlueSugar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar). 



> 授翻。lofter旧翻译搬运

他意识到Atlas的激进分子今天有些不对劲。

她仍一如既往地刻意保持着完美与优雅，脊背挺得笔直，但是却没了平时的骄傲和气势，也没有了一贯的居高临下、冷若冰霜的样子。

当他注意到她的手在颤抖时，他瞪大了眼睛。

他迅速穿过房间，张了张嘴，尽管完全不知道自己该说什么。他应该开个玩笑来缓解这种微妙的压抑氛围吗？假装没事？还是问她还好吗？

可是还没等他说出一个字，她就转向了他，怒视着他，目光交接，他突然对自己将说的话犹豫了起来。

“想都别想，Qrow。我没有心情陪你玩游戏。”

于是，所有的忧虑都从他脸上消失了，他的脸上又一次带上了那种冷冷的讥讽的笑容，一种仇恨的伪装，洒在被精心掩饰的关心和担忧上。“oh，（chill out），Ice Queen，你把这儿的乐趣和温度一起降低了。你知道每次看见你有多么让人不高兴吗?”

这是一个谎言，一个巨大的谎言，愚蠢得刺痛了他的舌头，就像她周身的、淹没了整个房间的寒冷一样。他喜欢看着她。他知道，他甚至不用经过思考就能让她身上的火花迸发出来。看到她那冰冷的表情被愤怒或坚决融化。

就像她现在一样。

真美。

他们又一次针锋相对。当她脸颊边的一缕头发短暂地飘起，露出新的伤口时，他皱了皱眉，但忍住了停手的冲动。

她拒绝让任何人帮助她——但也许这种 “友好的交流“跟任何一种治疗一样对她有益。为了让她把情绪发泄到他身上，也为了让她知道强大的他是不会在她的仇恨下溃败的。

这是一个无穷无尽的反复，一个他们知道自己永远不会去打破或不敢深入窥探的循环。

当他们的刀刃再次相撞，他撇嘴，露出了得意的笑容。他发誓，在刀光剑影中的另一端，她也笑了。

**Author's Note:**

> 依然，翻译不出原文千分之一的美感。


End file.
